


I Do Not Belong.

by Rogue077



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poems, Poetry, Self-Harm, Trigger warning maybe, broken poetry, i don't know how to tag well, not super graphic but its there, poem, poem about an outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue077/pseuds/Rogue077
Summary: a poem about an outcast(There is a small-ish mention of self-harm, and this is about not being accepted at all so be careful if that might trigger you, please be safe)





	I Do Not Belong.

Outcast.

 

Outsider.

 

Never accepted.

 

A freak.

 

Just because he was different.

 

He wanted to scream,

 

Shout at the sky,

 

Force the heavens and everything below to hear what he had to say.

 

He wanted to cut open his skin,

 

Wait until it bled,

 

Then show the entire world.

 

 

He would scream

 

"You see?"

 

My blood is the same as yours.

 

I may be different but I am still like you,

 

I am still human.

 

Our blood is the same,

 

Our being is the same.

 

Just because I am different than you,

 

Just because you don't like what I am,

 

Doesn't mean that I am less than human.

 

I am the same as you,

 

You are the same as me.

 

The most vital part of our being -

 

Our blood -

 

Is the same.

 

How can you let me fall,

 

Kick me down,

 

Set my body on fire and  _laugh_ as it burns,

 

When we are the same?"

 

He wanted to show them.

 

He just wanted to be accepted.

 

He just wanted to belong.

 

 

Someone asked him once,

 

Curious,

 

Isn't it a good thing to be different?

 

Doesn't it make your life more interesting than ours?

 

He thought for a moment,

 

Choosing his words,

 

And answered:

 

He said that being different doesn't just mean being more interesting,

 

It means that because you are different,

 

People think you are harder to control,

 

Harder to predict,

 

Harder to understand.

 

And to them,

 

That is terrifying.

 

So it doesn't just make his life more interesting,

 

Doesn't just create a new role for him to play,

 

It makes him a monster.

 

People fear monsters.

 

But he doesn't want to be feared.

 

He only wanted to be loved.

 

 

He knows that soon,

 

They will stop tolerating him,

 

Stop settling for just crossing the street when they see him coming.

 

They will start calling for something to be done.

 

They will want him gone.

 

They will want him dead.

 

So when the knights and warriors,

 

Soldiers and fighters,

 

Come in the night,

 

Covered in darkness,

 

Led by the moon,

 

With their swords,

 

Bows,

 

Spears,

 

And a flame that rivals the fire in their eyes,

 

He knows they will be coming for him.

 

He will be waiting.

 

He doesn't want to live.

 

Not if he has to do it alone.


End file.
